


Them or Me

by Minashi_thedemon



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Tumblr Prompt, like rlly, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minashi_thedemon/pseuds/Minashi_thedemon
Summary: Trini is faced with one of the hardest decisions of her life.





	Them or Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I haven't written anything in a long while so I just made this little thing cuz I felt like it. Also I made it in 30 mins as a speed writing so don't bash me too hard pls and thank. Enjoy ; )

“You have to choose Trini.” Kim said, her face devoid of any emotion. 

Trini had been faced with some pretty tough decisions throughout the duration of her life, but chosing between this and Kim? That might’ve been one of the hardest decisions she's come to face. 

Groaning she shakes her head in despair, “Come on Kim don’t do this to me, you know this isn’t fair at all.” Trini replied a frown setting on her face. She wasn’t just going to sit there and let Kim tell her what to do. Yeah. Who did Kim think she was anyways? The boss of her or something? 

Kim raised a perfect eyebrow looking at the other skeptically as if she could read her thoughts, leaning over the table that sat between the both of them, serving as the only barrier from Kim getting on the younger girl’s lap just to show her who’s really in charge. 

“Life isn’t fair Trini. Now choose, before I choose for you.” 

“Wait! Wait!” 

“What?” 

“...” 

“...You’re literally just trying to stall.”

“...Is it working?”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Kim leaned back in the wooden chair, crossing her arms over her torso. Was this decision really that hard for Trini to make? She could hardly believe that she had hesitated in answering when first given her options. Raising her small drink to her lips, she took a sip of hot chocolate, loving the feeling of the warm liquid run down her throat. The also felt the pair of eyes belonging to a certain someone staring holes into her from across the table. 

“Yes Trini?” 

“You’re not...mad are you?” 

“Psh what no of course not.” 

“Oh that great because-”

“Of course I’m mad Trini!” 

“You just said you weren’t!”

“I lied!”

Both girls were now leaned across the table, and were getting many stares from the other customers at the establishment they were in. Oh right. They’d forgotten that they were in public. 

Kim being ever so stubborn sat back in her chair, crossing her arms once more and let out a little ‘hmph’ while she was at it. All Trini could do was hope to the gods to wake up from this everlasting nightmare. Just as she was going to say something Kim beat her to the punch. 

“If you like em’ so much why don’t you go marry em’ huh…” she muttered under her breath, still staring holes into the wall. With that sentence it finally hit Trini. 

Oh. My. God.

“Is Kimberly Hart...jealous?” Trini asked in disbelief, not even believing the words herself. Her suspicions were only confirmed more as Kim’s cheeks grew in colour. “Awe you totally are. That’s cute.” She continued, laughing a bit now. Kim groaned and shook her head, cheeks aflame now. 

“Whatever I’m outta here.” She mumbled before standing up and walking out the establishment. Seeing as how abrupt the move was, Trini was in slight shock before she went running after the other girl. 

“Kim! Kim wait! I promise not to laugh!” she called out, finally catching up to her. Kim kept walking, until they’d made it to the forest, leading the both of them on a path Trini had never been on before. She was so occupied at looking at everything she failed to notice Kim stop in front of her, running into her back. 

Trini waited for a while, thinking that Kim was going to say something, but every time her mouth opened, she would close it, eyebrows furrowing as if she was revising what she was going to say. Instead of waiting another 84 years for her to hurry the hell up Trini took it upon herself to start the conversation. 

“Look I was only teasing you alright? Of course I’d choose you. I’ll always choose you.” Trini said truthfully, intertwining their fingers together. At that Kim smiled softly and raised their hands, kissing the back of Trini’s palm. 

“Good, becuase I don’t know what I’d do if you’d chose donuts over me.” 

“Hey, hey. They’re Krispy Kreme donuts not just any kind.” 

“That doesn’t make it any better babe. Plus why would you need donuts when you got a girl as sweet as me?” 

“Ugh you’re as cheesy as ever.” 

“I may be cheesy but I’m still cute dough.”

“Kimberly please.” 

“I know I can do batter.” 

“Okay I’m leaving.” 

“Trini!” 

Trini stopped in her tracks turning back to see if Kim was done with all the horrible puns. 

“Do-nut do this to me.” 

She should’ve chosen the donuts...


End file.
